my secret angel
by Melissa-Hyuga
Summary: our little werewolf hinata finds herself falling inlove wih another leader wich is forbbiden but she dont care cause the kazekage is the best guy she has ever known so lets see what in store for these 2 love birds. GaaxHina hope u like it!
1. love at first sight

_My Secret Angel _

_Hinata looked around observing her village, she would soon be in command of it because it was time for her father to retire from his 10 years of being leader. Now Hinata and her family were not human they were in fact werewolves and changed from human form to full blown wolf form in just a matter of seconds. In this life of hers when a young wolf who is offspring to the great leader before them they are heir to the throne and next in line for leader but only on their 18th birthday. And today was just that it was hinata's 18 birthday and she was very nervous and excited at the same time but she kept her emotions in check and didn't go all berserk, she stayed professional and suave._

_Today since she was becoming leader the 4 other leaders from the different clans were coming to accept her into the role of taking care of a village. She was currently getting ready to turn into her wolf form because the first time she and the leaders met they needed to be in wolf form. She was a splendid looking wolf, her fur a rich lavender color with beautiful darkish blue eyes that looked like the night sky with stars in it and they shined so beautifully that if you looked into them you could fall into a deep trance. Also she had magical healing abilities that were so strong she could fully heal someone even if they were on the brink of death. But she could only use this power a few times in one day or it would kill her because it used her life force by putting her life into someone else._

_The leaders started to arrive one by one in a line from eldest to youngest. Hinata sat in her wolf form on a large rock watching and analyzing each one of them as they passed her. Her eyes stopped on a handsome young looking wolf. His coat was a blood red kind of color and the tips of his ears and tail were pitch black, his paws were also black. As she looked closer she noticed that right above his left eye on his forehead was a black kanji for love whic she was very intrigued by. The red wolf felt like someone was watching him so he turned and looked and seen her which made her blush a crimson red under her lavender fur. She turned away feeling embarrassed and started her way to her room so she could get ready for the ceremony._

_Once in her room she changed back to her human form and stood in front of her closet naked looking for the perfect dress to wear for the occasion. She found a floor length silk lavender dress with a split clear up to her waist. The upper part was covered in diamonds and there was random diamonds scattered all around the bottom so when she moved she would sparkle flawlessly. She looked around for a pair of high heels to match her dress and she found some that had the straps that had to be crisscrossed up her legs._

_She sat down infront of her vanity and fixd her hair into a tight bun and put two glass chopsticks in it to where they crossed. she left two strands of hair down by her ears and curled them. She hen put on alittle bit of makeup on just to highlight her features. once done she stood up and walked in front of her door length mirror to look herself over and make sure she got everything. satified with how she looked she smiled and looked at the clock seeing that she was half an hour late. She ran out of her room almost falling, cause of the heels, and made her way to the stage where her father and leaders were waiting patiantly for her. _

_"i'm terribly sorry i'm late i had lost all track of time please forgive me father and leaders." hinata said with a sheepish smile on her face. "no worries my daughter it is all well i was just telling the leaders that you being young need time to get your self presentable for such a big occasion like this". Her father said with a smile on his face where you could see how much he loved and appreciated her. He then turned away from her to look at the leaders and said "ok we will know start the ceremony so if you would please stand up in a row from eldest to youngest so we can proceed efficiently and thouroghly". _

_The leaders stood as they were told and hinata noticed that the red haired boy who was the wolf she seen earlier was at the end. She thought to herself that he looked like he was her age and just became leader not to long ago. The ceremony consisted of hinata having to kiss each leader on both cheeks and them retuning this gesture. She also had to drink a glass of wine with a drop of her blood and the leaders blood to symbolize their bond with one another. And finally she had to talk with each one of them alone and get to know alittle bit about them and their tribe and how they tale care of it. While doing this she learned that the red haired boys name was gaara and he had just turned 18 and became a leader a week ago which didnt really surprise her all that much._

_Her father once again came to the podium to speak "ok that concludes the ceremony i think you all for coming and you must be really tired so if you would like you can stay here as long as you want and feel free to get anything to eat or drink its free on me just tell them i sent you and to put it on my tab". And with that they all dispersed with a smile on their faces all except gaara who stood there looking at hinata with a small smile on his face as to say 'come on spend some time with me'. Seeing this she looked at her father who noddeded and walked away smiling. She looked back at gaara who was still staring at her "are you gonna give me a tour or what?" he said with a sheepish-like grin. "oh o-ofcourse g-gaara w-where d-do y-you want to g-go first?" she said shocked that she was stutering. "how about we go and get someting to eat i'm starving". "sure u-u-um do y-you like r-ramen?" Hinata said still stutering. "yes i love ramen lets go get some lead the way princess." Gaara said making hinata blush a little at the comment. They started their way to the best ramen shop in the village, ichiraku._

_They got there in no time at all and sat down on the benches next to eachother and waited for the owner to come and take their order. Gaara ordered a large bowl of miso ramen and hinata ordered a small bowl. They sat there and ate without a word, by he time they were done gaara had gone through 8 large bowls and hinata 6 small bowls. Once they were finished the owner picked up their dishes and they didnt have to pay since they were both leaders. Gaara looked at hinata who was stretching he looked her up and down in praise then looked back up at her face when she was done. "So what now hinata?" He said with a smile on his face. "um i-i d-don't know w-what d-do you w-want to do g-gaara?" "Well I was thinking we should get to know eachother better since we dont know very much. How does that sound?" He said with a kind smile on his face. "T-that s-sounds great g-gaara what would you l-like to know a-about m-me?" she said starting to get aggravated at herself for stutering so much. "um is there some where we can go thats not public cause i dont usually talk much its just something about you that makes me want to talk." he said with an impish smile on his face. Hinata starts to blush bright red at what she just thought."u-u-um w-we c-could g-g-go t-to my r-r-room n-nobody e-ever c-comes in there u-unless t-they h-have a problem." "Well that sounds great lead the way princess." Geaara said smiling and bowing making hinata giggle alittle. _

_Hinata leads the way to her house and up to her room nobody was home so it made her feel alittle awkward. "i-its right t-through h-here." Gaara stopped infront of her and took hold of her face and made her look him in his eyes. "Hinata you don't have to be shy around me just let loose and be yourself. If your afraid im going to judge you or something i wont I promise you can trust me." hinata just stood there taking in all his words and getting lost in his beautiful seafoam green eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful" she said before she could think making her blush really red but she couldn't look away cause he still had her face in his hands. Gaara had a smile on his face looking into her eyes. "Well thank you very much your the first person who has ever said that." He then leaned down and kissed her very passionatly on the lips making her freeze but after a while she reacted and started to kiss back shyly. Gaara pulled away leaving hinata breathless from the pleasure. She stood there shocked and staring at him in suprise cause she had never kissed before and he was wonderful."Wow..." She said exasperated. "what?" "That was amazing." "Would you like some more princess?" he said looking deep into her eyes with a smile on his face. she looked at him in a sort of pleading way. "y-yes i-i w-would" "hmmmm well come on then lets go to the bed then shall we?" she goes to her bed and sits down and he comes over and sits down next to her and starts kissing her again while slowly laying her down and getting ontop of her. One of his hands go down and under her shirt to play with one of her breast making her shudder and giggle. "do you like it when i do this princess?" he moves her bra and grasps her breast and plays with the nipple making hinata gasp. "yes it feels so good oh give me more kazekage sama". Hmm your really enjoying yourself arent you?" He said looking into her eyes. "yes very much". And with that they both continued into there little fun time and ended up falling asleep in eachothers arms._

_Well this is it so far sry if u were looking forward to me explaining the whole sex scene but mabey in a later chapter. please review and tell me your thoughts on this story you can fume if you want just dont be to harsh. thnx for reading._


	2. waking up

Chapter 2: waking up

disclaimer: i do not own naruto even tho i wish i did.

Hinata wakes up to a very bright room, and looks around disoriented. She jumps up realizing what time it was and scaring the living day lights out of gaara. "hinata whats wrong!"gaara asks shocked. "look at the time i was supposed to be up 2 hours ago!" gaara looks at his watch and gasps. "i hope the other leaders r still here or im gonna be in big trouble for staying too long." Hinata looks at gaara with worry . "then you must go so u dont get in trouble..." "but what about you? i dont want to leave you alone too long..." hinata looks down. "i'll be fine gaara-kun dont worry about me." gaara thinks for a minute and then looks at her with hope in his eyes. "hinata i'll come back i will find a way to make this work i promise. I knowaway where i can stay away from my village for atleast a month!" hinata looks at him in shock and surprise. "how, how can you do this?" gaara stands up and takes hinata into his arms and whispers in her ear. "My brother, he has always wanted to be ruler of our village and will do anything for me if i ask...meaning i can put i subsitute in my place for atleast a month every 4 months. its in the kage manual you should read it." hinata is speechless from the news she had just heard. she then looks up at gaara and kisses him. "oh gaara you truly are amazing. And since this goes for all the kage then i can do it too. For instance if u come one month and then leave i can wait a month or two and then go to see u and your village." gaara smiles at hinata. "that sounds great love." gaara sighs and looks out the window. "well i think i must go love its getting later then i would like it to be and im feeling kind of anxious" hinata looks at him in a sort of pleading way. "b-before you g-go can w-we m-make l-love again" Blushing on every word. Gaara looks back at her with an even bigger smile. "well sure if you really want to" hinata looks down in embarrassment. "i-i do".

Gaara releases her and leads her back to the bed and sits down with her. "ok now lay down love" Hinata lays down and gaara gets on top of her and starts kissing her and running his hands up and down her body making her shiver. Gaara smiles at her reaction and she blushes deeply. "oh hinata dont be shy i think its cute." he leans down to kiss her again and licks the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She all too eagely let him in. He explored her mouth and battled with her tongue hungrily. Then he put a hand down her panties and started to finger her making her moan. "does it feel good my princess?" "yes it feels really good*moan*" gaara smiles evily and looks at her. "w-what are you t-thinking?" "i'm thinking i want to try something new and i know that you'll like it very much." hinata looks at him in wonder. "what is it?" Gaara goes down and pulls off hinatas underwear and spreads her legs. He then wraps them around his neck and starts to eat her out making her moan even louder. "oh gaara it feels so good!" gaara moans into her clit from the taste of her. "Mmm you taste wonderful hinata it makes me so hard just to smell it". "oh gaara i cant take it anymore give me you big hard cock. i want it all in me right now!" Gaara gladly obliges and takes off his pants and then positions himself at hinatas entrance. He then slowely pushes his 9 inch cock inside of her making her shudder in pleasure and slight pain. when he is all the way in he stops moving and lets her adjust to his size and length. "you can move gaara im ok" "your sure love?". "yes im fine please move i want it so bad." Gaara gives in to her plead and starts to slowly thrust all the way in and then out making hinata moan low. After a while he starts to pick up speed making her moan even louder and squirm under him. he felt her walls start to get tighter around his cock and he new she was close to her climax. He sped up even faster so he could finish with her. "where do u want me to cum luve inside or on ur stomach?" hinata looks at him. "inside me please" "but what if you get pregnant?" "then i get pregnant it would be fate and it would be by u so im happy to get pregnant if that is the cause." Gaara grunts cause he was getting close too. hinata moaned gaaras name really loud as she came. gaara moaned her name as he came inside of her filling her up and then it spilling out of her. they both look into eachothers eyes panting heavily. "oh gaara that was amazing" "yes it was you feel so good inside you know that." Hinata blushes for like the hundreth time.

a few minutes pass by and gaara speaks. "hinata love i have to go so i can put this thing in motion and be back by the first thats six days from now." "i know go ahead i have to patroll my village anyways". Hinata gets up to get dressed as does gaara. When they are both dressed gaara grabs hinata in a big hug and then kisses her very passionatly. "i love you so much hinata." "i love you too gaara-kun" gaara gives her one last passionate kiss and then slowly walks out the door and makes his way to his village. hinata sighs and looks at the door "well time to patrol..." Hinata walks out the door and starts to make her long and boring rounds around her village hoping that the six days would fly by and gaara is able to come back.

well there it is chapter 2 finally. sry i didnt update sooner writers block. And im also sry if it isnt too long but anyways rate and comment please!


	3. authors note

Authors note

Sry i know i am not supposed to use these as notes but im having a seriously bad case of writers block and i was wondering if anybody could give me ideas for conflicts and problems in this story and things that gaara and hinata could do within their months together...plz just throw some ideas around so i can think about where to go with this story. Thank you.


End file.
